Destination
by Marie-the-chibi-vampire
Summary: would happen if in the midst of darkness, you find love.... Reffie
1. Prologue

_Ok. He had done some 10 episodes but I'll pass something, the story was very out of character, and well I get carried away by the thought of another story that had nothing to do with the characters so well on that side was not, but now I'm back on track I do not know how the story truly anger, but not falter until it perfect so have to type it again and again until well ...  
So people really appreciate me their opinions, every comment is valuable to give me either a review or a comment of encouragement for not fail to write it, I would help give a better body to the story, but I must warn that this will be a Reffie undoubtedly this will not change.  
If you find defects in writing, is because I'm Hispanic, and my English is very bad, so if you help me to correct these defects is the welcome wholeheartedly. _

_**PROLOGUE **_

Perhaps no one was aware of the care that we put to work, always said, please take this mission seriously for the first time in his life, hell, it was as if he put his life in each of the missions, was obvious that he was dying to do the job, because that was completely unnecessary, because someone with his experience can not be mistakes that cost him his life, strove for that, I wanted to do things perfectly, without errors So there was no need to die for their work, and the fact only not as well dressed as their superior or coworker, for having the hair cut irreverent for its possible addiction to alcohol and other recreational substances , which was under control, did not mean that he did not take his work seriously, as it could not take it, it was to earn money and live a modest life, at least, if not more than a mere vague throughout Gaia, to stay busy, and keep his life ungrateful, but her life after all, so when Rufus Reeve asked the help of a Turk and he mailed it to work with Reeve, perhaps thought hey! after all, trust me, if maybe, anyway who is the person who has been nursing her back to him, Tseng was at the office doing paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork, Elena, Elena was only good Elena (who looked like a cheerleader more than anything else), Rude, well if he defended his boss, too seriously, but that's not the point, he also risked his skin for a few giles, which ended in a blink eye.

So that was the first time I felt proud doing his job, in fact he was proud of himself, it was like when a father tells his son that he is proud of him, no need for this in his bed death or the appearance keeping certain people, so he smiled, and saw the mission as a true mission and only go well, a little trash.

They were investigating a group that hated the rulers of the area and would entice more appreciated against the person of old, had to watch her, and secure it, but she had to realize what he was doing, but if presented the time that she would know what was happening, I could not tell the truth at all, was a very dangerous mission knowing the character of the person you had to protect, or even know how anyone could if you want to dare do something to her, was too strong to be someone spoiled, too independent to have bodyguards, too intelligent to fall into any trap mediocre, he knew she was the only one who could take his nation forward, then because someone wanted to end his life, when all its citizens knew that what she loved most was his people, his country, and that if necessary sacrifice his life for them.

People were really stupid, they believed more villains than heroes, believed more in hypocrisy than truth, they believed in false hopes but in reality made by hand, even as they did not know people still thought that the Turks were good people, and not killed if not leading to people caught doing something illegal detention center, Reno knew that any captured person was taken to the prison, all were made silent, all ended spilling their viscera through his mouth, all leaving their children ended up without a father, so he thought, people are stupid.

**_No character described here is mine, all of them are square - enix, except for some that will emerge below that are of my authorship_**.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

She was alone in costa del sol, after Tifa's birthday actually was lonely, each passing minute, I felt that everyone at your life as you like, everyone was focused on something he liked, and had no problems to make their lives, but she had to wait for his age, to lock in a tower and monitor, help and save his people from the misery that came to Gaia, was not to hate his people, was that he was afraid that it loses its freedom, because I could not just do both, have their freedom and save his people, because he had to be with someone to govern their land, because Godo kept insisting that it was time to mature, be a proper woman and stop fantasizing as a child, because she always scolded her too much freedom, because I was always using the memory of his mother so she will not discuss it, hated being treated like this ...

He looked at the sea, it was dusk, the mixture of colors always left speechless, as if she wanted to jump into the sunset, stretch their hands to reach it, he wanted to go with him beyond the sea, always wanted to be eternal as are the sunsets, always warm, wanted the freedom of the sunset, I wanted her warmth, but then remembered his mother, remembered her brother, remembered his father before the war Watai were so close, his mother with freight of a firm and fair empress, her father who looked cold and calculating, but at the same time, thinking and acting to ensure the happiness of others, and his brother, always there to protect her, always there to tell him to go ahead, which could overcome all that happened, and that she was the light of justice, freedom and perseverance to his people, command a hand to his cheek and saw she was crying, whenever he came there was the same, always at the start of dusk, when couples and children entered the hotel rooms, or go to dinner, she went to that secluded beach, sitting on the sand, watched the sunset, again and again knowing that the memories come, still feeling while the decline disappears into the darkness of night, your heart is taking everything that does not show anyone, to be shown entirely at night.

But this day was different, someone had to sit beside him, never met him, was someone who had never seen, her expressive gray eyes, had his long hair, dressed in camouflage trousers, a shirt, had something in itself was intriguing, was deep, was mysterious, and she felt good about their presence, had been aware of its existence, even though she felt she could not be a very relative to the eye, that person approached him, he felt his heart pounding.

- Can I sit here? - She nodded,

- Is a free beach.

- Yes, it is, but I thought you were expecting someone

- Not really no, I usually always come to this site alone.

- Reminds you of someone?

- No. - Lied.

- I see, my hand reminds me, reminds me ... love

- That's deep. - And smiled.

- Perhaps, though the decline is not comparable with the power to really feel the love.

- That is true. - Then was left staring at the sea, even if it was completely dark, she felt different, that person who was with her not hinder, but help you feel more calm, their memories had been left behind from when I get it, his mother, father and brother had left to rest your mind, then felt him get up and look at him, wanted to sit with him to watch a chance, they knew that stupidity crossed his mind, but I really wanted it, so I look with pleading eyes, even without realizing it.

- We can meet tomorrow, I live here, almost every time I come to this beach, if you are here I come.

- If true, I thank you in advance. - And again he smiled, looked worse then that man's hand, was as if he were struggling inside, it was as if trying to stifle an instinct reminded Vincent, while trying to manage chaos.

- I must go. - He said, and left, when his shadow disappeared from the beach, the sea looked again for a while, got up and went to his hotel.

---

_**NA: I feel very deeply with Yuffie, but I wanted people to have a different perspective on it, I want to show a different side when she is alone, when you are with your friends, and as for the part when she is with someone who makes things feel, a more mature, more real, I've always said I hate when they make Yuffie behave as a "special child" ie when made too immature, too unreal, too stupid, I like it better when **__**is someone sensible but that does not lose its power: D, although in this chapter is more melancholy than cheerful, but will see how it evolves. **_


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

When Reno came to Costa del Sol, where the report should be the person in front shield, felt suffocated, had always hated the warm weather, and all their "improvements" had a bad effect against heat, if he sincerely Icicle would leave, where there was snow, which was better, at least he could fully open their eyes without hurting them, Elena once told him that looked like a vampire, he had wondered why, and she had replied, you have a bloodlust that anyone would feel afraid, and are sensitive to sunlight, that is typical of vampires, the had laughed, but she was right about that honestly, except that obviously there were vampires, it was a ruthless man that life made him the kind of person that does not affect you see someone die, either by illness, death resulting, or just your hand, and that was consistent with the version of Helena in ruthless, and about being sensitive the light was a product of the transformation that Hojo did to his body, but always felt there was a close friend of the sun, warmth, or something similar, even before Hojo.  
Upon entering the inn, had encountered someone who was leaving, there was something about that person to his senses alert, had a look too expressive for their liking, so he realized that within that person was evil, was too , and meaningless, no apologies, each went his way without looking back, but in both its senses were alert, waiting for another attack that never came.  
It records and discreetly ask for the person he wanted, and re-checked the same, people are just stupid, had given too much information about it, any murderer could investigate what she wanted about her, kill her and nobody would suspect the person I ask because people still believe in other people, he had been that way in childhood, and learned first hand not to be stupid not to fall into what other people fell, so had closed that way nothing could get inside it, not true, not a lie, not an illusion, not something unreal.  
The receptionist at the inn had said that he always came out to the beach, and went with the person who had just moments before leaving, to conclude the person you encountered, so went to the beach, and saw them together looking at the hidden sun, with too much concentration, who could concentrate looking at something like that were wondering, as someone could be with someone who had something hidden within himself. Anyway did not intervene, because he had not intervene or interfere. She could not know he was there, so that was dedicated to look for a long time before smoking a cigarette, she needed at that time, a beer I would not be wrong.

It was the third day that person was with her to watch the sunset, did not talk much, just say what is necessary, reminded Vincent and hurt, he had left his side, he could never break through that shell, in the end had said that needed to be with people who knew nothing about her past, she had said she was fine, it was not, but she knew it would happen sometime, she never was for him to overcome his past support, and though she strove so he could be happy, never got it because she did not know how, was not even able to tell that at least considered her a friend, who was hurt, she did not expect to love him because she could not reciprocate then, only expected to at least tell him that held a position in a part of his heart, and she appreciated that she was always there for him, but no way, wanted to push those thoughts away, so he broke the silence.  
- Has spent three days with me, and still have not told me your name.  
- Sai Katachi.  
- So you're Watain, - smiled, knowing he loved his people and that this person would end with her in something like their nationality and excited inside, but when he turned around to look, his eyes said that something was correct.  
- My name does not tell you anything? - His smile fades completely, he felt a chill in his body when he said this, he now remembered, his name was ... the family that wanted to get up but could not, his body was paralyzed with fear and terror he felt when he realized who was that person  
- Your family ... you ... Katachi, the family that I took my brother and destroyed my family, you ... you are one who sold us to Shinra!  
- You're right, I thought I would find out sooner, but as my father says, you are a disgrace to our race, and the name Watai warriors. - I did not know at what point had taken a sword and put it on your neck, but not when I hear a shot, and Sai look for the owner of the shot to start attacking it.  
Unfortunately for Yuffie, before going to attack the person who shot, Sai was stabbed near his heart, I hear gunfire, sounds of metal against metal, in the end a curse, and someone called his name, could not answer all was black after that.

---  
elsewhere  
- You could not bring it?  
- Sorry father, but Shinra is sending people to protect it.  
- These are excuses to cover up what really happened?  
- What are you talking?  
- Do not be stupid Sai, this time showing compassion, and that confirms what Sasha says, have created feelings for Kisaragi.  
- That father never, never have feelings for someone in that family cursed.  
- I hope Sai, I would not be disappointed with my most precious son.  
- No father never will. - The distance you could hear footsteps approaching and heard the voice of that person.  
"That would be the most sensible of you, you are not allowed to have feelings for the woman to be my wife ...  
"Brother.

When Yuffie woke, he knew he was in the hospital, his mouth tasted foul, and was completely dry, I look someone in the room but only saw a blazer in a chair, rest again when he realized that the only ones used blazer were the Turks, who was with her, Rude, Tseng, Elena, or Reno?, what the hell had happened, just remember being at the beach with someone and after a struggle with shooting, and a katana, what the hell had happened, closed eyes, trying to clear his mind when he heard the door open look, keeping even his eyes half open and saw Reno, was on the phone.  
- Not Tseng, has not awakened, he lost much blood is really not what was wanted, but to kill her ... no I do not think I'm fine ... if, if I can do the work ... aja ... will not happen again, see ya. -Then saw him look towards the bed, and her expression was sad or anything like that shifted a bit because of numbness in his legs and looking instead to a completely cold, he remembered, a son of the family Katachi had tried to kill her, she was hoping this time someone had tried to kill her or something from the beginning, had opened his eyes completely, and a few tears had left involuntarily, the retreat quickly, and smiled weakly.  
- So Turkey, Tseng has commanded you to take care of myself without my permission.  
- Not exactly.  
- Oh! Turkey indeed - he approached with a glass of water, drank it and looked again - it is like to believe you, should try to kill me and get a Shinra.  
- We have nothing to do Princess, Reeve asked me to look after you, because I had some suspicions that apparently were true, who would say .- and made a dismissive gesture with his hand.  
- Who would have thought if the family are not happy with Katachi ruin the Kisaragi family and now want to finish me off.  
- Katachi family?, That is impossible, they ...  
- If I know, but it seems to survive, otherwise I had tried to kill in his name.  
- Knew I'd seen him somewhere, but can not be him, is almost the same age as you and when ...  
- Is your son, have the defect of being almost like clones.  
- I must warn Tseng.  
- That Turkey would win, you can not avoid them kill me, if one does not look for someone else does, if that family wants to fight to get something, there is no point to continue trying.  
- Anyway now I'm his bodyguard princess, so like it or not. - Made a face, but as we do not look, then opt for something else to ask.  
- Godo my fa ... right?  
- If Rude is in charge of security, if you want to know, he's very efficient, do not worry about your old man.  
- Yes ... it was in any way through Reno, is the second time I saved. - And smiled again, and he finally looked at all his talk and showed him a smirk, nothing more, until he came a doctor, who examined him and said that could leave the next day, while the sedaba , fell into a deep black hole, with no good or bad dream just this once.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The day had left the clinic, luckily the Turkish use some potions and cure while being carried to the clinic and the injury was not as severe as might have been, even as the Turk she had been serious, she knew from experience that the blood was too outrageous and sometimes exaggerating things, felt quite strange to be saved by an employee of Shinra, where once they were the first who wanted her dead.

- This is too ironic to be true

- Which princess?

- Stop telling me princess, do not like - but still made a face - on the Shinra somehow that interests you live, you were not with them in war with Watai, but they would have loved a chance to these ... you know how many Turkey I have had assassination attempts on my life? - Reno knew them by heart, the exact number, who had led, as they had failed, even as they had been executed after those people who had wanted to kill.

- 35 attempts, since they knew I was putting together in my mother's womb, so that was my fault she died.

- Yeah, that is won by being the sole heir can ascend the throne.

- That is true, though not even know because my brother could not be Emperor.

- Not my problem.

-Ah of course ... - had been walking 15 minutes to where a car was waiting, the clinic was alone, too much for his taste more like an abandoned hospital, where ghosts may appear, than anything else.

- Anyway where is this place?, Clinic do not recognize this design looks more like a mental hospital or something.

- No need to know princess.

- How I do not need to know?, You could try to kidnap me or something to make Godo access to anything you want Shinra. - Sulked, hanging back and putting it in combat position, until he remembered that he had no weapon with him, Reno passing your hands through his hair, he was exasperating Yuffie, no coffee when I get there, I had a cigarette your hand and definitely needed to sleep, had been almost a week without sleep, because he could not break away from the girl, and she could behave when I wanted, and it was interesting to your company, but when he wanted was impossible, I take something from his pocket and approached her, holding it against the wall, Yuffie did not know at what point did it, he realized only when he felt his back against the wall, his hands were trapped in some way that he could not free them.

- Princess look, I do not tantrums, did not use it on you, but you see when you get this way I have no other. - Yuffie felt his cheeks burn, was too close to him, and she was playing it on the other hand, his voice does not really help the situation, his nose was shown in it, smelled good, a very masculine scent mixed with a hint of cigarette smell not very strong, seeing nearly realized he was never ugly, was someone very handsome, even with their tattoos under their eyes, and her eyes, she preferred, had always thought that Cloud was the most beautiful eyes the world, but then it was a lie, Reno's eyes were like looking at the sea near a beach where their waters are still contaminated, even knew because he thought that, everything started to darken until they knew more followed.

Reno stared for a while, because all women who were too innocent looking and had to quedársele could be thought of killing or something and they would be thought of any pretentiousness about him, lifted her onto her back, and realized that she was not as heavy as each of his shots could be, take her to the exit.

"For god Reno! Tseng said that if he was serious sucrase yet.

"Elena is sleeping only had to give him a sedative.

"Reno is not right, if he learns Tseng ... - and approached him while Yuffie left in the car with a cigarette and a lighter to Reno.

- Not gonna say anything, it's just infuriating when you start with the paranoia, if you wanted to do something he had not expected him to wake up - and had the smoke exhaled, relaxing immediately.

- Yes, she does not trust us ... not really blame her, with all those things we have done is only normal that I suspected, but we've changed Reno, right? --

- Lena if we have ... - Reno knew that at least she had changed, never found out or into a single mission Tseng complicated because I wanted her to think that had changed, it was not to trust her or something, was that did not like it then your sadness after learning, much less participate in them, it was like the soul of the Turks, was the one who always had a friendly face in their offices, was the reserve of humanity they had in the Turks, while Rude and that never changed before they had become better at their jobs even more cruel, they could not afford to fall at a disadvantage as they did with the avatars of Sephiroth, they could be even lower than the avalanche.

**

* * *

**

NA / okeiii! I've realized I'm some sort of drama queen, is how I like to show every emotion of the characters, perhaps Reno, is at very emo sometimes very sadistic or other so I said be careful with the evolution , and we will see how it starts to complement this union, regarding the Turks, especially Elena is a special part about her feelings toward his teammates, and his final decision about it, Shinra company, there are few occurrences of other avalanche, but it appears I must warn Vincent very end and has nothing to do with Yuffie on "love", but it will be something nice to close the eternal debate between Reffie's and Yuffentines, at least for this story.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_Yuffie saw a child's hand leading her to run out of the tent.__- I felt tears in her eyes but still ran away ... _

- Be silent.

- Sorry Matt, I should not get into it, I just went stupid, anyway who would listen to a little girl ask you to please leave. - I whisper.

- Do not worry if it comes before the pope, nothing happened, I'm sure the guard has not realizing our absence. - Steps were heard around them, until they were surrounded.

- But no more look where we are.

- Fencing, fence, if not more than small royalty of Godo. - Drew close while back there were two soldiers, the shadow of Major General with the ruthless Katachi Sasha.

- Yuffie run now and do not stop until you have come to the pagoda.

- But I can not go and leave you here ...

- Kite I will do time for you with my sword. - Then was grinning.

- Matt, you are still in circulation may not ...

- Go! Listen to your brother this once.

- Yuffie?, Hey baby wake up, go - Yuffie opened his eyes, and Reno slapped in the face.

- Shit that hurts. He said as he touched her face, had aroused because she was screaming and crying in the middle of a nightmare, but it seemed that it was not a good idea after all.

- Never tell me again little girl and less sedarme Turkey. - Reno Yuffie looked momentarily forgetting the pain of his cheek, she was serious, his voice contained something that made him feel a little embarrassment, shook it off quickly.

- Is well princess, no need to be aggressive, hard paste shit. - Yuffie not return with anything, he wiped his eyes and keep thinking, if it was sedated and induced a coma remembered the same scene, so I hated with a passion sedatives.

- As time has passed since the beach .- ask breaking the silence between them.

- 5 days princess. - Yuffie sighed and put her hands asu hair trying to accommodate a little

- Well, where are my weapons.

- In a safe place.

- I see, I say. - Reno shrugged, Tseng and Reeve had told him they hide their weapons, if it was then the family would go after Katachi alone, and would be slaughtered, so he had left the clinic, if needed they would soon by them.

- So what's the plan Turkey. - His voice was too seductive or at least I thought Reno at the time.

- I do not know yet. - And shrugged his shoulders trying to look elsewhere, had chosen the window, the Icicle had taken, so his humor, loved the weather, loved the people there. I was so engrossed in the idea that he felt when Yuffie approached the door and try to open.

- Princess is locked. - Bag of his pocket and showed the key, while Yuffie throw some curses Watai that chose to ignore their real meanings, I keep the keys in his pocket again, was reaching for a cigarette when I felt someone push back so , Yuffie wrapped him in a key, watering the cigarette pack across the room and hit his head.

- Yuffie curse, will you kill me so soon?

- Give me the keys Turkey.

- This is not a polite way to ask for things princess, did never went to school for manners?

- Flunked 5 years in a row, now give me the keys Turkey. - And pressed to adjust your arm back making Reno eyes furrowed in pain.

- I see in these manners, let go and give you the keys

- What do you think I am a child of three years to fall into a trap like that? - The door opened and a very quiet Elena entered the room carrying a table of food humming a song, when he turned to face the bed where she was and saw him lying on the floor Reno dislocated almost Yuffie being hastened to separate them.

- By God this past Reno.

- Elena? Oh thank God, here I thought these to be alone with Reno's why he tried to escape, but if you're here is because there are going to kill me or something.

- Kisaragi or course not, we are good people now.

- Maybe others, but not Reno

- Hey save her twice and it still is not a good person.

- That proves nothing!

- Oh of course not, why am I right? - Yuffie kept in silence, Reno was "angry? Because she did not believe him or not was not believed him, believed him, of course not completely, but in any case he believed something, it should also affect you if you believed or not.

"I do not know the truth, it's just that ... this was very sudden. - And had left the room because Helena had not closed when I go. Reno got up quickly and ran to the door if she let her out and then quickly escape to attack Katachi alone and then he would have failed in the mission of not letting the future Queen of Watai was murdered, she not only escaped She had just a few steps so he did not see her falling down and tripped him. He heard a bang and then a hard auch, Elena went to look and saw that Reno had fallen on her, for some reason he seemed amused by the scene and began to laugh at the two, both looked at her and she threw the comment that and children seemed to retreat down the stairs, Yuffie stepped in after a few minutes.

- Reno can shake off of me. - The stand when he saw it was flushed, and tried to take advantage of that situation anyway somehow had to get revenge for what he had done just a moment ago.

- I do not think I'll get up too early Yuffs. - Yuffie blushed even harder and try to ignore the accent in his voice that I use to say that Reno, but he blushed stronger.

- Pervert! - And nudged him in the chest making the withdraw and let her go.

- That they all say at first - I scream in the distance, shaking his suit.

When Yuffie under the stairs was trying to calm down, Elena probably would have closed the doors below, and if she really wanted to leave and opened it done but she was not stupid, she knew that if any movement towards the Katachi probably find it Sasha sent to end his life, she was afraid of Sasha, he was in the same way that Sephiroth, only highlights from mako had no, or at least not until when I last saw him, was dangerous, quite sadistic , and debauched in their attitude, was only 9 years older than she was much more experienced, more powerful and more intelligent than others Katachi.

- Yuffie ... - was interrupted by Elena.

-Not pretend that you stay with us for fun, but it's an order is not as if you were a prisoner or something, it's only for your safety, Lord has insisted he will not let you take revenge over your hand, try to get along with Reno, can be exasperating at times but a good person

"Elena ... I ... did not say I do not believe them just that this is very strange, avalanche should be those that are trying to protect me, not you.

- I know, we have not said anything about this, Reeve is the only one who knows, but even so if you want to notify your friends can do it yourself avoiding giving details of where you are and you can not demorarte much time on the phone, we know if they have intercepted the line.

- Elena okay, I still did not want them to worry about my stuff.

- As you like, um are you hungry?

- Yes, I feel that I have not eaten in months - and smiled.

* * *

_**NA / hell, this chapter does not stay as I wanted, that is the first I am so full of trauma trauma Xd wanted more, well no problem the other will be better I promise. **_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

He had spent more than a week in which she had not left the house, the truth is getting desperate, it felt like an animal in a zoo, Elena had gone 4 days and showed no signs of wanting to return, she had finally chosen to tell friends that he was either through a letter, because your phone was in the same safe place to leave their weapons Reno, I hope that Tifa was not with an ulcer in his disappearance, the day of the feast of its birthday she had discussed with Barret, so in the midst of his rage had packed his belongings and sneaked away, had not even left a note, which was the least, I really hated to Barret and his claim to be the right person , just and responsible for everyone when he thinks they're missing learn from that.

I could not complain about the company from Reno, as I said Elena was not quite annoying, but not without two-way comment on any time of day in that house he was in a nice way but that did not mean that I would not be outside the site, loved being in wilderness to battle monsters, not to stay in a house just watching television, also needed to study and give Katachi to blow, just not going to let this happen if you let these people get their life and that of his father, and then had to accept Part B who had proposed them before, and she does not want to accept that risk, would not allow someone got your life easy without even giving the fight.

She had listened to Reno to go to a room while talking on the phone, was a good time for her escape, anyway they had trusted her, leaving the doors unlocked.

-Sorry. - And had left the house, the truth was damaging the confidence of others, even though he had done before, had hoped the right time, it was snowing and about his weapons could buy one from Edge, or even the city bone was close, the money was no problem for someone like her, Reno had left his wallet out of the bathroom with his costume when he was bathing, she take it out and everything, so that they could be seized by time, while he had a gun and could get more.

When Reno came to the window because I was losing the signal, he thought he saw someone familiar, ignored what he saw and continued to speak, only then remembered that exactly, was the person who took care of the same characteristics as the person who saw, hung up and ran to the door, saw wide open went searching all over town but nobody had told her and he had no trace of it, then it started snowing, I hated having had some confidence, call Elena, to help him get it, she was the only one he seemed to trust Yuffie then it would be nice having her around.

Yuffie had walked a few meters away from Icicle when I had started to snow, had brought no clothes really gourd body, provided he was in the house of the Turks, had been in his ordinary clothes, had not affected after the house had excellent heating, but now in the open, and a snowstorm, it was almost impossible to follow, had taken refuge under a rock before reaching the caves that gave the city forgotten, if only she could remember where he lived chocobo sage could borrow the green chocobo ever had with him, perhaps it is pity and lends.

He had begun to numb too, though he had done to retain their heat trotted she was numb again, he heard a helicopter nearby, smiled wing idea that Reno had already realized that he had escaped, perhaps completely frozen and Godo find the incompetent would kill for, smiled at the idea, the storm had not stopped a single moment before it became stronger, she tried to go to one of the entrances to the cave but it was impossible, every time it snowed harder, and your eyelids were full of frozen snow that closed almost involuntarily, in the end had collapsed on the floor, losing consciousness, but not before cursing his luck again and again.

Elena, had appeared with the new Turki Lex, to search for Yuffie, Lex had been looking calculating bone in town that if she had entered the cave before it snowed, had already passed through that place, while Elena was all overflights Icicle in search of it, Reno had thought it might have hurt in the cave had gone unarmed anyway, so then I had not already reached the city of the bone, had gone looking for that next time, just two meters the entrance of the cave had been a foot caught in an amount of snow on top, had hastened to that part when he saw he was the person who had been looking for was almost purple, but still breathing and his pulse was too weak but still was present, cursing, seeing that was buried under too much snow.

- Always be so reckless. - Had said while the bike up I had got from the people.

Yuffie had heard subconsciously, that same brother told her when she made something that was not quite right, repeatedly told him that because he had to behave like a commoner, she was a princess and therefore should behave as such, recently had more memories of his brother because the question was coming to haunt her, she knew she always was to blame for the death of his brother, did not have to remind him what she knew and had in mind, but then because these things happened.

It had lasted 3 days unconscious with a fever too high, Lex knew something of medicine and helped her keep her fever under control, Reeve had tried to see it several times but could not because they had heard rumors that the family would be watching the WRO Katachi including Tifa and the others had to be restricted, apparently the only ones who could be there were the Turks, who were Elena conclusion, Lex, and Reno.

When Yuffie raised her personality was quite common cold, full of sarcasm in each of your comments, Ellen had tried to mediate but Yuffie kept his rudeness to her, was sick of not let her solve her problems she knew she had to do but prevented from so many people was impossible.

So I started working on a new plan, she had realized that Elena could easily manage to let her go through some emotional blackmail, Lex was a very carefree person, and knew that he was going to be easy to agreed, the problem was apparently Reno always took his job seriously, who would say, so he had to work with otherwise.

He had done things well with Elena, emotional blackmail had borne fruit, he had mentioned something about the emotional security and integral to his father, that there ought always to be hiding from someone like Katachi, and order things, it at end had accepted, with the condition that they would say later that he intended to do and had accepted his fingers crossed behind her, Helen was very innocent to be a Turk Yuffie thought.

Regarding Lex, was a little difficult, because he was a rookie he intended to do everything according to the procedure, but if I leave it very clear that it was not that he cared for his integrity, was because I needed to be correct to give him good after missions and jurisdiction to consider it that.

Reno was a different matter, anyone would think they could buy for something but then did not know him, she went to work emotional blackmail and answered.

- Not my problem.

Then try to convince him as he did with Lex, and said he did not need to build trust anyone, then try to put to work the fact that he was a poodle and she Shinra Watai a princess, and he just say no he problem is to be temporarily in their favor, so all the ways to reconcile with him, thought she had failed and apparently the only thing he enjoyed showing his smirk every time she came with a new option.

- Then join me in saying, "I would not be right?

-Hey! then it would be safe if it actually says or alone after cheats and leaves me alone.

- Not enserio, also a Turk like you could be useful.

- Hey! Sounds good, but then I have to guarantee that it is a hoax.

- You have my weapons, fought well and truly alone with my arms.

- A point, but if you get back, and after fooling me.

- Reno dammit, I said I'm not going to cheat anyway if things get heavy you have to retire and go to seek help.

- Hey! is assumed that this is my line

- Maybe yes, if it is correct, but only that you are the person who goes back, you are not necessarily going to do something, just want me and if I can not do well in the first attack you are who tries again and recognizing the enemy zone. - And gave a smile, she really thought Reno was a good spy WRO, had no if you want to worry, they are the apañaría alone, but then he was the only person who had seen her mourn several times in dreams in which I just wanted to be awakened, I knew she was quite fragile on the inside, had a secret that was eaten alive and I had to do with Katachi, the help and do what she says at least until the end of this stupid mission and could fail to see, because in truth he was concerned the presence of an avalanche so close to him.

- Anyway I need my arms, my stuff and some potions. - Said after a while, after seeing the Turkish pensive, waiting to react.

- Yeah? Your weapons are nearby.

- Aha! So I always had my own arms in his face, and gave me no account, Great!

- Not exactly, Elena anger at them, meanwhile a little more sleep while I can not bring a peep-Yuffie Reno anything because you throw a dream season as he spoke.

Elena had not gone by arms, had been the same, anyway it was not that far by helicopter, and also needed time to be away from her, lately he had felt his way to see Yuffie had changed, just did not know that way, she certainly was not as annoying as I had thought, had a good sense of humor and was not too bad, but not really her type, and certainly had grown since the last time I had seen when they fought in the underground Midgar, never thought he had problems with someone other than the innocent who stole, but this time he had been near her, she always had been doing everything for the good of others and that's not all loved the world, now wiser because Rufus had annulled the marriage contract, because as he said she deserves someone better, someone who is interested in the same of her and wants to work for it. Rufus sincerely same if Watai worth recovering or not, because to him all he wanted was his company and nothing else, anyway she felt bad because now you do not drive for a year of his presidency when he had finish, finishing almost the world with it.

The doctor had been waiting at the door, this place was a mental hospital, as she had said, when half of their heritage so to speak, Rufus served as a hideout and nursing the Turks when they could go to headquarters or stay at an inn.

When I left I had dropped the shuriken, had opened and had managed to see some letters, had come to decipher which read but were written in ancient Watain, and he never learned because that always took care Rude, shuriken hill, and climbed into the helicopter.

NA / not know about you but I feel that the story is getting boring, not far advanced and has not been much interaction Reffie, but do not worry it is part of the plot, in the following chapters have good interaction, blood and Lemmon and pending that.

Upload Reffie oneshot too, that does not have anything to do with this story is completely different, a little sadistic, but never mind hey, it was in livejournal but I think it is better to have it in the fanfiction ...

Or if I forgot, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews please.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They had been left on Icicle one more day, after he handed over the weapons, Tseng Reno had told that I needed the location of Katachi and he said it only would the next day, as the nomads Katachi and you never knew exactly where they could be, anyway, Tseng had asked repeatedly for information needed, Reno had evaded the issue several times, until finally he could not evade more and had to lie, I did not even because he had In fact, only he did, he had lied to his boss just because she had asked anyone else to have to find out, even Helen and Lex, they were told to only go to a warmer place, that was at the request of Yuffie did not know because he had accepted, only had, maybe it was true what he had heard of Cloud once, she had the gift of persuasion.

That day in Reno the night was all the time looking at the fire, and recalled how after so many false promises and some brain washed he had taken his first mission was to destroy an entire people, had become a hideout Shinra wastes, which were gaining strength, if so, then let them continue to Shinra attack, and would bring the world could account the terrible experiments that did, it was a small town and all its people were so humble, there were too young small that when the going away from him, it was weird, not too old to them, had just entered adolescence, but had they lived longer, had survived to the endless torture of Hojo, and perhaps that what they perceived as synonymous with evil and now wanted to test his reflexes, for people to see a child dressed in Turkish had been too many people had asked that Shinra was thinking to do so, while the just wanted to see I could do, then the defects were out of Shinra attack to protect the people living there had been stupid in most had expired, and despite seeing that other people witnessed the death of them, laughing as when a toddler off the wings of an insect, he had felt no remorse, after finishing the last, reached a helicopter had gone as this cast a powerful bomb to destroy the entire village had seen the far as the explosion happened and then had started to burn like hell, that image had been entranced, and had laughed at it like a maniac, Tseng had slapped him for that, and he had calmed down, months after he began to feel guilt for what he did this time, that day Hojo gave him an overdose of mako and had hallucinated the whole, had been carried away by this hallucination and was too sadistic, the worst is that the Lord President was proud of that, and kept forever in the most sadistic mission, he ended up getting used so much that he did not mind killing, also when he went to missions was doped with mako and that made things easier, but now that the mako was not exploited his mind had become aware of everything that was done in the past and weighed, it weighed too much.

He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he felt that someone walked into the room wrapped in a blanket, only when that person sat next to her, Yuffie was in a drowsy state had sought.

- Reno's very cold today. - Smiled at the idea that she would not call it by its nickname, if not by name that had been rare since the beginning, had approached him wrapped in the blanket, Reno had been watching her, then admitted that to him, then the company was enjoying the ninja and had begun to understand.

At the end she had fallen completely asleep on the couch, while Reno was sitting on the floor, placing his head on the sofa near Yuffie's face, had also fallen asleep, he did not need sleep like other people, the mako with whom he had been treated decreased their hours of sleep, but then had fallen asleep when she felt her presence, she felt at peace, and felt too good about it, but knew that after each moment of peace came a storm, basically wanted to freeze that moment and leave it on hold forever, but the reality was different, she was willing to seek out and destroy Katachi that and could not help her to do something.

**NA / ok! As mentioned earlier in this story is too emo Reno ... I think what is really in the ACC movie (Advent Children Complete), comes a part where Reno is talking about the rebirth of Shinra, and how the ponders what does not concern me understand that the bottom is fragile and takes refuge in something like cleaning the wrong done in the past (save the people of geostigma), then I thought that if, despite the attitude of really cool I think has good feelings, so I put the story well, about the interaction Reffie wanted the start to feel differently about Yuffie, the following chapters will have more to do with Yuffie anyway , which also clarify some very important things about her, I must not pass much so please for more chapters Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews.**


End file.
